New Crush
by Nikki iscooll
Summary: In Harrys sixth year he finally discovers love in a semi likely place.Then he soon realizes that he will never be trully happy until he finally gets rid of Voldemort.
1. New Beginings

**New Crush**

**I do not own any of theese caracters and if I did would I really be writing this to you I would be in Englad with my two kids and husband in my mansion living the high life.  
But all sarcasticness aside this story is set in the sixth year and has really nothing to do with the half blood prince so don't expect it.  
All the other caracters that you don't reconize are probably mine just so you don't get confused.  
Harry and his friends are popular there still the same people you all love and know I just tweaked them a little so don't come after me well ENJOY!**

**Chapter One**

Leanne Austin stood by platform 9 and 3/4 waiting for her friends her apearence had changed drastically over the summer she no longer had glasses her teeth were straightened and her hair was cut to her shoulders and her beautiful blonde hair was dyed dlack underneath. "Leanne!" she heard someone shout her name Leanne turned around to see her best friend Maria Meena running towards her. Maria had long black hair with hazel eyes she had tanned skin and a beatuful face full of life. Maria jumped on Leanne "I missed you so much" Maria exclaimed "Me too" Leanne said. "Wow look at you!" Maria gasped at how good her best friend looked she spun Leanne around. "I know I have so much more confadience in myself, I feel like I can do anything!" Leanne said. " You guys!" they turned around to see Lavender Brown and Pravati Patil running towards them they used to be super bitches allways talking about everyone but callmed down last year and now they were more relaxed and trustworthy people.They all hugged each other in turn. "You look awesome!" Lavender and Pravati exclaimed together.  
"I know right!" Leanne said in her best inpersenation of Regina from Mean Girls. Then the train whistled and they gathered there things and went on the train.

"Ugh! I hate finding a compartment" Lanvender said but they soon found one. But it was not empty Harry Potter himself was there look incredibally hot.  
He had aparrently changed over the summer also he was taller had a tan his hair was cut short and spikey and had changed his stlye wearing a cross between casual/rocker/and skater. "Do you mind if we joined you?" Maria asked Harry smiled sweetly "No problem" he said and helped them put ther things up.  
"How was your guys' summer" Harry asked once they sat down. "It was o.k I just spent most of my time at home" Pravati said. "Yeah same here" agreed Lavander and Maria shook her head in agreement. "How was yours Harry?" Leanne asked kindly, "It was ok I just played Qudditch alot and I went to a few concerts with Ron and his brothers". "Like who?" Lavender asked "Ummm Green Day, Muse, She Wants Revenge, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Coheed and Cambria, Paramore,and Ozzfest and The Vans Warped Tour" he finally finished."Wow lucky!" the girls exclaimed. "I could'nt go to Green Day cause they sold out! How the hell did you get tickets"  
Leaane said.

"Just another perk in being me I guess" Harry said in a mock cocky voice they all laughed. Soon Hermione and Ron came from the Prefects compartment they had changed also Ron was even taller but was broader and his hair was tied back in a ponytail and Hermione's hair had tamed down alot and was more curvier. They both greeted everyone and soon they all broke into conversation. Leanne could'nt help but look at Harry she was growing more and more atracted to him as they continued to talk about music and of course MySpace!(lol hey I might as well put it in you know you have one).And everything else but she kept wondering would he ever like her like that of course she looked good now but would he ever get past her old slightly dorky self she used to be? (I'll make sure he does'nt, by the end of this year Harry Potter you will be mine!) Leanne thought to herself she smilled serenely and little did she know Harry was thinkikng the same thing.

Sorry so short I hoped you liked it please review.


	2. Deeper Meanings

New Crush Like I said before I do not own anything except my own caracters so whatever just read the story enjoy it and be merry.

Chapter Two

It was about three weeks into the new school year everything was about the same as usual Slytherins allways tormenting other kids like it was there job,  
Ravenclaws trying to show how smart they were, Hufflpuff's well...no one really cares about them. Then the Gryffindors as you probably know are in fact the best and everyone wants to be them. Duh! Leanne was on her way to the Great Hall with her friends Maria, Lavender and Pravati. "Oh my God! he's so hot"  
Pravati exclaimed as Stefan Robinson passed by walking with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dean and Seamus. Stefan was a fellow Gryffindor 6th year he had long curly black hair black glasses and a medium build."Dude your so obsessed" Maria said as they took there seats "So what? He's perfection" Pravati said.  
"No I know someone who is perfection" Leanne said without thinking looking at Harry dreamingly. "Oh yeah you would" Lavender said in a stiffled laugh.  
"Hey I know what to do" Maria said evily. "Hey Harry! Stefan! My two friends say they wann suck your guy's-" she was cut off by Leanne and Pravati hitting her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Pravati said in a harsh whisper "Yeah" Leanne chipped in "Or we can spill the beans to that hot Hufflpuff you allways look at". "Ok fine"  
Maria said in a defeated voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen" said the Deputy Headmistress."On Holloween there will be a costume dance.  
Everyone began to whisper excitedly "Attention! It will only be held for 5th years and above. And if all goes well there will some sort of after party.  
With no adult supervision" she added hastily. "I can't belive it!" shrieked Leanne as she began to eat some toast. "Yeah and if all goes well we'll basically be the hottest bitches there" said Pravati a matter of factly. "You know it!" Maria shouted and started whopping and they all started laughing.

"You don't need a costume to do that" someone whispered into Leanne's ear she turned around to see Harry behind her huched down Lavender scotted down to make more room for him."Thanks" Leanne said and blushed furiously, Harry sat down next to her. "Oh and by the way what did Maria said you wanted to do earlier?" Harry asked with a knowing look on his face."Nothing" she said quickly blushing even harder and that made Harry smile even more.( I defanitely could get used to this) he thought to himself. The Leanne suddenly came to her senses (To can play that game) she thought evily. "Well what would you want me to do to you exactly? Harry Potter" she asked in a sultry whisper "N-nothing well ummmm..." he trailed off a blush rising from beneath his dark tan (Haha I got you!) Leanne thought. "Don't worry about it" she said and Harry smiled at her. (How cute is he? God I just wanna throw him on the ground and)  
her thoughts was iterrupted she realized Harry was talking to her."Sorry. Umm repeat that" Leanne said quickly."What where you thinking about" he asked her.  
"Would'nt you like to know?" she said. "Exactly thats why im asking you" Harry said. Leanne stood up and grabbed her pink skull bag "You'll find out in due time. Harry Potter" Leanne whispered mysteriously in his ear and sauntered away leaving him there in his own thoughts.

Sorry these are so short the next one will be longer I hope

P.S Please review 


End file.
